


Solid Ground

by Mamabug1981



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: When Danneel finds Jensen brooding in the middle of the night, she does her best to comfort him.





	Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rant_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/gifts).



> Written for the 2019 SPN Spring Fling challenge. It was my first year participating, and I had a total blast. As a result, this pairing is WAY outside my usuals. Enjoy!

She found him sitting on the couch in the living room, the room dark with the exception of a single lamp on the nearby coffee table. Jensen was leaned forward with his forearms resting on his knees and one hand holding a glass of whiskey hanging between his legs. Danneel crossed the room to sit down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Babe, it’s late. You should come to bed.”

Jensen sighed, tossed back the last swallow of his drink, and set the glass on the table in front of the couch. He leaned back against the cushions, pulling Danneel down to curl up against him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

He sighed. “It’s this whole thing with deciding to end the series. I mean, I’m happy that I’m going to get more time with you and the kids, but at the same time, that job has been one of the most constant things in my life, even before you guys. Hell, it was my solid ground for a lot of years, before you and me got together.”

Danneel sat up and threw a leg up over Jensen’s, settling into his lap straddling his legs. “I know, sweetie. And now, as I always have been, I will be your solid ground, yeah? Me and the kids, and you know Jared and Gen and their crew aren’t going anywhere.” She scooted as close to his body as she could and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, smiling as she felt his hands start to slide up her thighs and under her skirt. “Don’t look at this as an ending, look at it as the start of a new chapter. You could take some time off, hang out with us, or you could maybe do a movie or two now that you’ll actually have time. Or you could retire completely. It’ll be a fresh start.”

He hummed and leaned forwards to kiss her. “Yeah, ok. Fresh start don’t sound so bad.” 

His fingertips reached her hips, and the way he looked up at her and smirked told her he had just realized she wasn’t wearing underwear. Danneel was just opening her mouth to snark off at him when Jensen wasted no time in sliding his fingers around and into her, crooking his fingers to stroke the front of her inner walls as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. He took his time, sliding his wet fingers out and over her clit, working her up before fucking her with them again to give her time to come down a little. He knew she couldn’t come on his fingers inside of her alone, she was one who had to get off on the clitoral stimulation instead. So he just teased her. In, out, rub her clit til she was close, then slide back in again to just bring her off the edge.

He smiled as he felt her hands start scrambling to get his belt loose and his zipper down, raising his hips just enough to let her slide his pants down around his thighs. She rose up to take him into her, but he wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her to him tightly to prevent her from lowering down onto him. This brought her chest level with his face, and she cried out as he gently bit her nipple through her thin tanktop as he picked up the pace of his hand between her legs. He got rough with his finger fucking, alternating between shoving his fingers into her and rubbing her clit, until all she could do was rub herself against the heel of his hand on every upward thrust. As he felt her getting close, he focused on her clit, pressing harder as his fingers slid over it, until she cried out, and he pulled her down onto his cock as she came. Jensen relentlessly thrust up into her letting her thrust down against his fingers and ride out her orgasm. She dropped her forehead against his as she finished, panting.

As she recovered, he slowly ground up into her, letting her know that he was still hard inside of her. Danneel grinned and grabbed his hands from her waist, spreading his arms out across the back of the sofa and pinning his wrists to the cushions. “Keep those there, babe. You move them and touch me, you don’t get to come. Got it.” Jensen’s breath hitched at the command, and nodded.

Danneel hummed. “Such a good boy.” She placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and started slowly rocking in his lap, simply enjoying the feeling of him inside of her for a moment before starting to ride him. She picked up speed, making sure to rub her clit against the base of his cock as she rocked forward on each thrust until she could feel him starting to thrust his hips up to meet her as she came down. Their movements grew desperate, and in the moment before he was about to come, Jensen swiftly threw his arms around her waist to stand and spin around and lower her onto the couch on her back, bracing himself so he could slam into her. The sudden change in position let him get even deeper into her, and her vision whited out as he thrust once, twice, and she came for the second time, his relentless motions forcing her orgasm to continue until he cried out and drove into her one last time, holding himself in her as he came as well. 

They lay there a moment, letting the last of their orgasms fade, before Danneel giggled. Jensen raised his head and scowled down at her. She smiled at him playfully. “Well, so much for you not touching me.”

He huffed. “Yeah, never was good at taking directions.” He kicked his pants the rest of the way off, then stood up, grimacing at the mess they’d made.

Danneel just rolled her eyes. “Alright now, come on. You know where the towels are.” She took a moment to admire his ass as he crossed the room, then, “And babe?” He turned to look at her from the doorway. “I love you.” Then she smirked. “Oh, and you are SO the one doing the laundry in the morning.” She fell back on the couch laughing as he quietly swore and turned to continue down the hallway.

Yeah, he’d be just fine.


End file.
